total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Trent
Trent, labeled The Mysterious Musician was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. He was a competitor on Total Drama Action Do Over as a member of the Killer Grips. He did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over but later returned after winning Total Drama Second Chance in the Total Drama Aftermath. He does not return to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over.He is scheduled to be reintroduced in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Pimapotew Kinosewak, the Floating Salmon. Trentsquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg KillerGrips.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png ConfusedBearsIcon.png Biography Trent is proud to say that he just got his motorcycle license. He loves to ride and can't wait to buy his own set of wheels so he can convert it to a chopper- just as soon as he gets his hands on some "scratch." Eventually, Trent's goal is to have his own bike shop where he can build super-cool choppers that are world renowned. Trent has never gone out of his way to "get" people to like him. He'd just rather chill and get a good view of everything going on in the world. He's a straight shooter who tells it like it is. He would never say he's the "cool guy." Trent is the kind of guy who gets girls and has the other guys admiring him. He's just too likable to hate. His guitar and skateboard skills seal his status as one cool compadre. In his junior high graduating class he was voted as "Most Mysterious and Irresistible." (It was later discovered that the Voting Committee was comprised completely of girls, all of whom dated Trent.) Despite his good looks and easy going matter, Trent is smarter than he's given credit for. Though his grades don't reflect it, his IQ is well above anyone's expectations, including his own. His Dad wished he would follow in his footsteps and become an accountant, to which Trent has four words... NOT - IN - THIS - LIFETIME! Trent auditioned for Total Drama Island because it sounded like a cool way to spend the summer...and $100,000 would make a nice down payment for that dream chopper. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Trent broke up a potential fight between Gwen and Heather, immediately gaining Gwen's affection. Trent started showing interest in Gwen in The Big Sleep. Trent and Gwen would ignore Cody when he'd try hitting on Gwen in episodes such as The Big Sleep, Dodgebrawl, and Not So Happy Campers Part 2. In Not Quite Famous, Heather read Gwen's diary aloud to everyone, revealing that Gwen too had a crush on Trent. Gwen ignores Trent for a while after this, leaving Trent to receive counseling advice from Charlotte. In Phobia Factor, Trent accdiently leaves Gwen buried alive, her worst fear. Gwen calls off any relationship they could have had after that. Episodes later, namely in X-Treme Torture, Trent and Charlotte began dating since they grew so close. Gwen was horrified by this revelation and revealed she still liked him, but held back her feelings. In Brunch Of Disgustingness, Trent helps Owen leave the game after being poisoned. In Search And Do Not Destroy, Charlotte aids Trent in invading Robert's yacht for his key in the challenge. When Robert finds out that Trent did this, he votes for him. Since all of the votes, besides Robert, went to Robert, Trent was also eliminated. Before his elimination, Gwen had talked with him about her feelings. They hugged and called off the crush peacefully. But Alejandro took a picture of the embracing scene and used it to make it look like Trent was cheating. This later led to Charlotte and Gwen's eliminations an episode later. Trent rooted for Dj in the finale. Trent, Leshawna, Gwen and Charlotte searched alongside eachother in the Race for the Case. Trent and Leshawna, with Gwen raced to the crash site just as Charlotte got left behind, leaving him access to Total Drama Action Do Over without her. Total Drama Action Do-Over Trent was placed on the Killer Grips as the team vice captain picked by Bridgette. Later, in Musical Blunder Number, Gwen was framed by Vanessa and Scott into believing she still liked Trent by rewriting her team's show as a love letter to Trent. Trent was enraged. His fury kept him quiet for many many challenges, being rather useless to his team because he missed Charlotte. In Full Metal Drama, Brick tries to motivate him, but he remains lax. In Oceans 13...Now 14, Bridgette, the captain, is rendered unable to walk from hunger pains. Trent leads his team, but loses. Vanessa is voted out but Harold plays her an idol which gives her safety. Receiving second most amount of votes, Trent loses. He roots for Dawn in the finale. In the TDADO special, Trent joins a band consisting of Justin, B, Cody, and himself. Charlotte is the manager. She goes through sever insomnia and snaps at people. Trent later helps her heal and calm down on the bus ride to Orpha Studios. He leaves to get help and misses the rescue and doesn't make it into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Trent was notably upset that Charlotte got to compete without him. He participated as a member of the peanut gallery on the Total Drama Aftermath show. He awaited Charlotte's return, and was inducted into the aftermath after mayhem "Total Drama Second Chance" segment. He didn't want to win, since Charlotte had returned and lost her memory. When he won, he was shipped to the show in Is This Rio Life?. There, he begged the cast to send him home, prompting in their laughter. Trent persuaded Noah into getting him voted off in exchange for information about Abigail and the false letter. Trent was eliminated in a double elimination, taking Sadie down with him in Niagara Brawls. In The Aftermath VIII, Trent awakened Charlotte's memories when Gwen kissed him to jolt her memory. They were happily reunited. They both rooted for Courtney in the finale. In the TDWTDO special, Trent berrated Charlotte and followed her around constantly. He became overbearing, and was able to leave with her when neither were inducted into Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Trent arrived with the veterans in So, Uh, This Is My Team?. Trent and Charlotte's relationship is shown early on to have turned sour since Charlotte recovered from her memory loss. Trent's become possessive and overprotective. Trent invades the premises of the opposing team, the Waneyihtam Maskwak to interact with Charlotte, many times. Colton becomes aggravated with this and confronts Trent mutliple times. Mel starts to get annoyed, and intervenes with Trent's advances in Winning Isn't Every Fling. Trent discovers that Charlotte no longer values him as a boyfriend in I Love You, I Love You Knots. Based on this assumption, Trent believes someone else on the island is responsible. Trent forms a list of suspects in Pitching Pahkapella, and later on is officially broken up with by Charlotte. Trent concludes that Geoff is the culprit and attacks him. The next episode, the two land a tiebreaker in Blast From The Past. Trent wins the tiebreaker and sends Geoff home. Trent still gets nothing from Charlotte, so decides to form a fake relationship with Ella to win her back with jealousy. It doesn't work, and Ella believes it's genuine. Trent discovers that Charlotte is dating Mel when Nathaniel accidentally tells him in Let's Go Fishing. Trent travels with Charlotte and Mel in This Is The Pits, and, to Charlotte, seems like he's gotten over it all. Trent later convinces Mel's team to eliminate her, and succeeds. In Three Zones And A Baby, Trent tells Ella about the fake relationship and breaks it off with her. Not knowing she took it seriously, Ella later lashed out at him, with the encouragement of Colton, in Hurl And Go Seek. Trent and Charlotte traveled together in the underground regions of the island during the meltdown in Malfunction Junction. Charlotte unleashes her rage directed at Trent at robot Chris' and ultimately, Trent's action bite him in the back at the elimination when he's unanimously voted off. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Trent has yet to outrank Courtney. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Trent has yet to outrank Zoey. *Trent has, at some point in the series, outranked everyone from the first generation of original characters. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Trent has competed against, he has yet to outrank Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters that Trent has competed against, he has yet to outrank Fallon and Colton. Gallery 400px-Trent_sitting.png Trent_5.png Trent_1.png Trivia *Trent has sung in a total of one song in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Get Me Out *Trent is the first male contestant to receive a symbol of immunity in the second season, in this case a Gilded Chris Award. **Trent is also the first male to receive a Gilded Chris Award. *Trent ties with five people for having made the merge most out of any other contestants. They've made the merge three times in six seasons. **The other four are Harold, Bridgette, Abigail and Noah. *Trent is one of seven characters to have returned to a season after being previously eliminated, the others being Robert, Sierra, Brick, Harold, Amy and Zachary. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:TDADO Contestants Category:Killer Grips Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Main Antagonist